memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Horror in Space/Chapter One
On the screen Admiral Kira is chatting with General O'Neill. How the hell did the Der'kal know about Starbase 549 in 2341? General O'Neill says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. I don't know Jack, maybe they just found it says Typhuss as he looks at Jack on the screen. Well I'm dispatching the Valiant to your position it's not safe for a Flyer class shuttle to be out there if a Der'kal cruiser is still lurking about General O'Neill says on the screen. Typhuss agrees and asked for anything Jack needed to say. All right, is that all Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Jack on the screen. Just be careful something doesn't add up keep me informed O'Neill out General O'Neill says and the transmission ends. Typhuss walks out of the Charger to meet up with the rest of the team. In the ops center B'Elanna is looking at the engineering logs when Typhuss walks in and asked where is Laurel and Kira. B'Elanna, where is Laurel and Kira? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. They went to check some of the sections of the starbase for Der'kal soldiers if their still alive you can never be too careful, and don't worry Laurel is with Kira B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He tapped his combadge. Typhuss to Kira, come in please says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Kira here go ahead Typhuss Kira says over his combadge. Typhuss looks at B'Elanna with a sign of relief. Have you and Laurel found any Der'kal stormtroopers says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Not yet so far nothing but damaged conduits and scorch marks on the bulkheads it looks like this crew put up one hell of a fight Kira says over his combadge. And lost Laurel says over his combadge. Then Laurel stops Kira and looks at the tricorder. Typhuss I think you and B'Elanna need to get down here we've got a life sign but it's hard to make out Laurel says as she looks at the tricorder. We are on our way, Laurel, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Typhuss looks at B'Elanna. Well let's go then says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. They leave the ops center and head to Kira and Laurel's location, and they are moving over damaged support beams and dead bodies of starbase personnel and Der'kal stormtroopers and they reach Laurel and Kira as Typhuss looks at Laurel. Typhuss takes out his tricorder and scans the area. I'm picking up a Human life sign, that way in the commanding officer's office, phasers on stun says Typhuss as he looks at the others and sets his phaser to stun. They walk to the doors and B'Elanna is at the panel as Typhuss nods at her, she opens it and they see that Portia is inside. Uh hi guys Portia says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Portia, what the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at them. I heard the same distress call and came to see what was up because according to Starfleet records the starbase was lost with all hands in 2341 Portia says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I think its time for you to leave now Portia, General O'Neill has ordered the Valiant here says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. One problem I had the Raza leave when they picked up your shuttle so they wouldn't get into a fire fight with it Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. So you want to stay says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. And plus I've made a map of the place Portia says as she puts a small device on the table and the holo-image of the starbase appears, as the team looks at it. It has the same layout of other Regula class starbases says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. Yeah and it's 50 decks each so far Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm well aware of a Regula class starbase specs and this doesn't help me at all says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. Portia looks at him. The Raza picked up the distress call a few days ago Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, so, the distress call was left on for years says Typhuss as he looks at Portia.